A seal for a sheet metal container is shown in WO-A 1992/04248 (Baltics). This seal assembly provides for an intermediate ring that receives a seal ring and that contributes to the mechanical safeguarding of the appropriate engagement of the lid in the closed position. For safety, an adhesive is applied to the respective interacting sealing surfaces which interconnect the compound.